


Shot through the heart (and you're to blame)

by fairly_addicted



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Death, Guns, M/M, idk man im tired and cant think straight anymore lmao, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairly_addicted/pseuds/fairly_addicted
Summary: Tyler had had the dream for a full week now. He and Josh were walking back to their apartment building, idly talking about their days at work, until Tyler was shot dead.The bishops always had it out for him,everyonealways had it out for him. He knew to be extra careful here in Dema, to never make friends, but when a sudden arrival in Tyler’s department at work showed up, he finally felt he could let his guard down a bit. Doing so might cost him, but he would do anything to gain a friend here.





	Shot through the heart (and you're to blame)

**Author's Note:**

> it's after midnight and i couldnt think of a better title blease be nice

Walking around downtown was always dangerous, especially at night. Josh and Tyler knew they shouldn’t be out, not only because of the strictly enforced curfew, but because of the dangers that lurked around every corner in the darkness of Dema. Luckily, the pair weren’t far from their apartment building, and walking in pairs or groups tended to work against the criminals of the night.  
However, their luck was about to run out. Chatting quietly amongst themselves, the pair didn’t notice the shape slipping in and out of the shadows, quickly making its way towards them. Tyler, always sensing prying eyes, stopped and looked around. Josh halted as well, his eyes growing as his breath quickened slightly.  
“What? What’s up?” Josh whispered, quiet as death.  
“N-nothing, I thought I heard something.” But Tyler didn’t move. He willed his eyes to focus in the dark, but after a few seconds gave up. He glanced at Josh, then gestured that they continue. They walked in silence, their footsteps barely making any noise on the concrete sidewalk as they neared the dimly lit apartment complex. Still a few yards out, Tyler felt it again; something was following them, but not like the usual bishops that preyed over them during the day. He quickly turned again, trying to catch whatever was following them off guard, but to no avail. Now thoroughly freaked out, Josh grabbed Tyler’s arm, trying to get the latter to look at him.  
“Wait, Josh, do you see that?” Tyler whispered, spotting a light on the ground not too far away.  
“It looks-it looks like a glow stick,” he responded, squinting his eyes to see.  
“Should we investigate?” Tyler asked, turning to face Josh.  
“I dunno Ty, we’re so close to home and you’re kinda freaking me out,” Josh tried to respond, but Tyler was already walking away before he could finish. Glancing around, Josh turned back and jogged the few feet to catch back up to Tyler.  
As they approached the light, which was in fact a glow stick, something broke the silence and cracked behind them. Turning, the pair saw a silhouette pointing what looked like a gun at them, aiming right at Josh.  
The world turned to molasses as Tyler tried to push Josh out of the way of the bullet trained on his heart. They fell to the ground, the shadow figure already turning on it’s heels and escaping. Tyler stared wide-eyed at Josh, trying to see in the dim light whether he had been hit or not. Josh felt around, coming up empty. They helped each other up, almost running to get into the safety of the apartment complex. Tyler’s hand brushed against his side, however, and immediately felt something warm and sticky. Not wanting to freak Josh out, who was busy unlocking the door with shaky hands, Tyler quickly looked at his hand, which was now covered in a stark red liquid. He glanced back up at Josh, hoping the latter hadn’t noticed him, then tried to cover his wound.  
He knew though. Tyler knew he wouldn’t make it through the night, let alone the time it took for Josh to open the door. Trying to stay conscious, at least enough to tell Josh one last thing, Tyler once again looked at his hand, now soaked in the sticky substance. He collapsed, his knees already weak from blood loss, starting to gasp his last breaths. Josh heard the fall, turning quickly to catch Tyler before he fell face first onto the cement. He turned Tyler, who was already starting to go pale, into his lap, trying desperately in vain to stop the bleeding. Tears mixed with blood as he realised that it was too late for Tyler, that there was no help in Dema. His personal hell had finally killed him, Tyler thought, as he looked one last time into Josh’s chocolate eyes, trying to get a few final words out. With the non bloody hand, Tyler reached up, gently stroking Josh’s face, the latter grabbing his hand tightly.  
“It’s ok, it’s gonna be ok, just-just hold on, I’ll get help I’ll-” Josh tried to stay strong, but his voice was immediately silenced by grief, knowing that Tyler wouldn’t see the next days sunrise. He held Tyler in his arms, rocking back and forth, staring into his eyes, which were starting to glaze over.  
With his last bit of strength, Tyler faintly squeezed Josh’s hand, gasping out “I l-love you,” a final goodbye to the only one he could trust in this world. Josh squeezed his hand back, more tears escaping his eyes as he croaked out his own “I love you” back to the dying man in his arms. He pulled Tyler closer, burying his face in the others shoulder, until he felt his final breath.  
Josh stayed like that, collapsed on his dead lover, until morning when the bishops found him. They tore the pair apart, Josh fighting with what little strength he had left to get back, _let me GO_ , to comfort the corpse, until he was herded around a corner, never to see Tyler again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [number1nedstan](https://number1nedstan.tumblr.com)


End file.
